Crossing Over
by Lyricalyrics
Summary: Percy Jackson, his sister, and the rest of the gang are transported into the Wizarding world, where they meet Harry and all of his friends. When the wars suddenly merge, they have to do everything in their power to survive. RATED T BECAUSE IM A BADASS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first cross-fic ever, so don't blame me if I'm a little rusty on this chapter. I made quite a few other fanfics, and I'd be really pleased if you could read them, too. Anyways, here's your first chapter. Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP OR PJO. I ONLY OWN MY OWN OC(S)!  
**

**. . .**

**Delaney Jackson's POV (3****rd**** person) **

"Come back here, Fish Face! I'll strange you! I'll murder you with my bare hands!" Delaney Jackson chased her brother across the dining pavilion. Her day started off pretty normally: Leo had waken her up at 2 A.M. by honking a blow-horn in her ear; she had drenched him in soaking water and convinced a Hecate kid to put a curse on him so he had to dance the Macarena all day; she had went to the dining pavilion and began to eat, only to have her face smashed in Percy's cereal.

Normal for a half-blood, she meant.

She and her brother just found out they were half-god, half-human a few years years ago when their Algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds had attacked them in their Yancy Academy field trip; they were now 15 and were much more trained in the ways of a half-blood.

She and her brother were so much alike that if Delaney were a girl, they'd be mistaken for each other. They both had unruly black hair, though Delaney's was so much messier and much longer. They both had painstakingly bright green-blue eyes, and they both had small, lanky bodies. The only difference between them was, aside from the obvious (Delaney was a girl and Percy was a boy- obviously), she had deathly pale skin and her face was narrow and dangerous, whereas Percy's was fun-loving and innocent.

Delaney finally caught up with her brother and tackled him. They ended up laughing as they brushed the grass off their almost-matching baggy, black jeans. Silena, her best friend- aside from Annabeth, Grover, and Percy-from the Aphrodite cabin, was forever teasing her about how boyish she was. And it was true. More than once, senior citizens called her "Sonny", and even though she tried not to show it, it really bothered her.

Percy smiled at her, and a reluctant grin spread across her face. "Sorry, Delaney." He put his hand out as a truce, and she shook. The twins grinned at each other, and they raced back up to the dining pavilion, where Mr. D was lecturing the half-bloods about something unimportant and dumb. _He's such a douche, _Delaney thought as she glared at him, but he didn't pay her any mind.

"And so, in conclusion, never try to date a nymph, because your idiot father might make you the director of a camp filled with brats." He finished the end of the story, and was met with a loud silence. Sighing, he turned back to his goblet.

That's when it happened so fast Delaney didn't have time to breath. Annabeth, Leo, Grover, Clarisse, Silena, the Stoll Brothers, Percy and herself let out loud screams in unison. Delaney's head exploded, and she guessed the rest of them felt the same way, because they couldn't stop clutching their heads. Delaney made a croaking sound as the pain fell into her bloodstream. It was as she was getting bitten by a thousand hydras. Never in her life was she in so much pain. She barely had time to open her eyes to see her fellow demigods' horrified stares glancing at her and the eight others before her whole world went black.

**. . .**

**PERCY'S POV (FIRST PERSON)**

It felt as though I was flying.

Not in a bad way, either. Sort of like I was on Blackjack, but without the annoying whines to get donuts in my head. But then my wings were lost, and then it felt like the Mummy ride in Universal Studios. My blood rushed up to my head, and I felt super dizzy, like I had played Ring-Around-the-Rosy several hundred times. Groggily I looked up- and saw a bunch of faces staring at me. We were in some kind of Dining Hall. Floating candlesticks levitated all around the nine of us. Four huge tables surrounded us, all filled with people in robes. In the front was a large table with a few adults. One had a large, snowy white beard that vaguely reminded me of Santa Clause, and sparkling blue eyes. Another had a bloated face, and was wearing pink out of all the people in black (And blue, for the Santa Clause imposter).

Delaney and I locked gazes, and then drew our swords. Riptide glinted in the candlelight, and I couldn't help but admire how cool it was. It served pretty well, and in my opinion was _much _more awesome than Delaney's blade, which was a silvery blue. Annabeth glared at us as she struggled to get to her feet, and I couldn't blame her. My legs felt like jelly, or some kind of wobbly thing.

"Where in the blasted underworld are we?" Delaney snapped, and Santa's look-alike stood up and gave us a smile. "Hello-" "Don't _hello _me!" She screeched. "Where's Chiron? How on earth did we get here?" She glared at the ceiling. "The gods must've sent us here. So help me I am going to murder Dad…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at all the confused faces staring at her, and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Guys, shut up! They've _got _to be monsters. Hey, old man!" Clarisse called to the Santa Clause look-alike. "Tell Kronos we'll murder him to bits and pieces, and that he might as well go back to Tartarus because once we're through with him, he's going to pay." I have to admit, I sort of admired her as she spoke. I mean, it took guts to stand up to a bunch of monsters that could finish you off at any moment.

The old man frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. Please, enlighten us." Delaney glared at him, and before I could gasp, through her dagger directly at his head. He ducked at just the right moment, though, and the dagger stuck to the wall behind them. A stern-looking woman stood up and brandished a stick from her robes. "_Stupefy," _She shouted, but Delaney must've knew something was coming because a huge shield of water suddenly shielded her small body, and I couldn't help but smile at her reflexes.

"Who the bloody hell are these _Muggles?" _A man with greasy neck-length black hair sneered as he stood up. "Careful, mortal. Tell us where in Hades are we, and then you can go back to pigging out on your snacks." Clarisse warned, but I wasn't too scared for her. She had _Maimer _with her- her huge electric spear. No idiot would even dare to anger her if they valued their life.

Delaney suddenly gasped. "Guys, these must be the children of Hecate or something!" Her eyes were bright in realization. I snorted. "Please." But I actually did have to think about it. The candles were _floating. _

Actually _floating. _

"We are most certainly _not, Muggle." _The greasy-haired one scoffed, and almost comically we brandished our weapons at the same time. "I knew it!" Clarisse grinned, like she gave the correct answer to a question on a game show. "They're monsters! I call maiming the greasy-haired one!" Somebody from a table found the courage to speak. "We aren't monsters." A boy with a round face squeaked, and Leo sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm just going to set the building on fire unless they don't give us answers."

I have to admit, it was a darned good threat.

His hand suddenly set ablaze, and screams suddenly rang out from every corner. I shared a nervous glance with Annabeth. Maybe they weren't monsters after all- I mean, we could see through the mist, and they just looked like creepy mortals.

"Leo, wait." Silena said exasperatedly. She locked eyes with Santa Clause's imposter and gave him a charming smile. "Hello, sir. My name is Silena and these are my friends. If you would be so kind as to explain who you are…?" Her words were smooth, and I couldn't help but give her a grin and mouth, _Good Job. _

The old man smiled. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster here at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." The stern-looking woman glared at him. "Albus, do you really think that we should be telling-" She was cut off by Delaney, who took a step forward. "I'm Delaney Jackson, daughter of Poseidon." I stared at her, wide-eyed. They were probably going to put us in a straitjacket. "Poseidon?" A girl's voice asked, and I turned around to see a bushy-haired girl staring at us curiously.

"All of the myths and legends about the gods are real. All the things that happened in Greek Mythology are real. Sometimes, the gods meet mortals. And then they have babies with these mortals. And those babies are us. Demigods. The only place safe for us is Camp Half-Blood, where we train to fight monsters. We have an upcoming war with Kronos, king of the Titans, and being here now… well, let's just say it isn't doing wonders for us." Delaney explained so perfectly, so matter-of-factly I couldn't help but gape at her.

"This is my brother, Percy," She gestured towards me, and I gave a sheepish grin, "And my four best friends, Annabeth-" She pointed to Annabeth, who gave everyone a quick glare- "Leo"- He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively- "Grover the Satyr-" Grover sighed and wiggled his fingers at everyone- "And Clarisse." Clarisse didn't bother looking up as she studied _Maimer. _"And, of course, the Stolls." She couldn't help but wince at the mischievous grins the two gave, and I saw two red-haired boys sitting at a table perk up as they studied the two.  
"And we're all very pleased to meet you, but right now we need to IM Chiron, our trainer at Camp Half-Blood." Silena smiled, and then turned to me. "Percy, may you-?" She asked, and I nodded. "Yeah." I created a stream of water in the air, and Silena flipped a drachma out of her pocket. _"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." _The coin vanished, and she muttered under her breath, "Chiron." A shimmery mist appeared, and Chiron suddenly came into view. "Silena!" He called out in relief, and galloped towards us. "Where are you? The Camp has been in an uproar-" He broke off as he took in our surroundings.

"Where are you?" He repeated, and Delaney broke in. "I don't know, Chiron. Some school of witchcraft called Hogwarts. Chiron, I'm scared. We're surrounded by British people." She complained, and Chiron chuckled at her discomfort. "My dear, you're in _England? _How did you even-" "We don't know, and I don't think the gods did it." I cut in, and Chiron turned his gaze towards me. "Percy, this is very dangerous for you and your sister. Please be careful during your stay. Meanwhile, I must-" Screaming suddenly broke out, and Chiron glanced worriedly behind him. I could vaguely see fire rising up, and I panicked.

"Chiron-" I began, but he quickly gave us a small wave. "I must go. Be careful, my children!" He waved his arm across the mist. "Chiron!" Delaney began, but it was too late, and the water drenched us. I sighed. "Well, that's that." I muttered, and Dumbledore frowned. "My children-" "Zip it, please. We need time to recover our senses, to realize that you're _not _some crazy old douche." Delaney snapped and put a hand through her hair, giving me a weak grin. "Sometimes, my dear brother," She began, "I wish that we lived normal lives. Crazy, huh?"

**Okay, guys, that really sucked, but the next chapter will be better, I swear. Oh, and I forgot to mention the pairings *smiles sheepishly*!  
PAIRINGS:  
HARRY POTTER AND DELANEY JACKSON**

**PERCY JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE**

**GROVER AND NOBODY, BECAUSE I'M REALLY MEAN**

**CONNOR STOLL AND LUNA LOVEGOOD**

**TRAVIS STOLL AND, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE PANSY PARKINSON? IT'LL CHANGE, PROBABLY**

**LEO AND, UH, SHOULD I MAKE HIM GAY OR NOT? IF HE'S STRAIGHT, THEN IT'S PROBABLY LUNA **

**AS FOR THE REST, I DON'T REALLY CARE.**

**Love, hugs, and all that jazz, **

**Lyricalyrics**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Thank you, my followers, and if you have enough time I'd really appreciate it if you left a review! Anyways, here's the second chapter. Enjoy :D! **

**. . .**

**Annabeth's POV (3****rd**** person)**

After a flurry of waving arms, a bunch of explaining, and a few boring minutes later, Annabeth found herself with the gang in a corner near the Gryffindor house table. "I'm really pissed. I mean, how could somebody just magically transport us here when we have a _war _to win?" Clarisse complained, and Annabeth felt herself nodding in agreement. "Percy, maybe this is all a setup of some sort." She turned to Percy and tried to ignore the way her heart was pumping out of her chest. "You need to be careful." Staring into those green-blue eyes of his, Annabeth found herself thinking of the time she and her dad were walking down the beach, when she was about five, hand-in-hand.

The sand was warm and fluffy on her feet, and the ocean resembled the color of Percy's eyes. It was the first time she had ever asked her dad about her mother. Their conversation went something like this:

Little Annabeth: Daddy?

Mr. Chase: Yes, Annie?

Little Annabeth, swallowing: Daddy, what was Mommy like?

Mr. Chase, staring at his daughter like she was some kind of alien: Sweetie… I really don't want to talk about her right now.

Little Annabeth, doing puppy eyes: PLEASE, DADDY?!

Mr. Chase, wincing: Fine, fine. Well, you look exactly like her. The same beautiful gray eyes. She was fierce, and unbelievably smart. I thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth, but sadly she had to go away.

Little Annabeth, squinting: Where?

It was an awkward conversation, but Annabeth was glad she got something out of her father. "Annabeth, really, who'd try to attack _me?"_ Percy asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and she flinched. "Lots of people. Just… just make sure you and Delaney have your reflexes up to order." She immediately stopped talking when a trio suddenly came up to the group. One had vibrant red hair and freckles all over his pale face. The person next to him was a girl, with curly brown hair and glinting brown eyes. She looked vaguely familiar, and Annabeth suddenly remembered the girl who had questioned about Delaney's father, Poseidon.

The last was a slender boy, who looked a little like Percy, Annabeth realized with a jolt. He was thin, so thin Annabeth saw his rib bones, and he was a tad smaller than Percy by at least two inches, even though he must've been 14 or 15. He had round silvery glasses, and an oddly shaped lightning bolt cut on his forehead. "Hello," The girl began with a smile, and Annabeth raised her eyebrows, but responded with a small smile. "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And you are?" The red-haired boy had raised his eyebrows at the obvious pride in her voice, but she paid him no mind as she stared at the girl.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and these are my two best friends, Ron Weasley-" She gestured to the scowling red-haired boy- "And Harry Potter." Annabeth's eyes flicked to the slender boy, who had his gaze locked with Delaney and Percy's. "Oh, hello!" He looked flustered as he shook her hand, and she couldn't help but grin at his shyness.

"Are you _really _the daughter of the Greek goddess of wisdom?" Hermione leaned in eagerly, and Annabeth felt herself blushing with pride and pleasant surprise. "Yes, actually, I am." She locked eyes with Hermione's honey-brown eyes, her own steely gray eyes flashing. "Wow, that's… amazing! I _love _books, and-" Annabeth felt herself smile even more, and she stepped a bit closer towards the three. "That's spectacular. Delaney is the only one out of all of us who can stand reading, and even she thinks that murdering monsters is more fun than reading a good old Greek book about Odysseus."

"Um, because it _is, _Annabeth. Look, you think reading books are fun, so _great! _That's awesome! I like books, Annabeth, but I think you forgotten that all of us are dyslexic or ADHD and even though we can read Greek it burns our minds." Delaney shot back, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay, Delaney. I get the point. You can read Greek and access amazing stories about the old Greek myths but instead you almost die fighting a Hydra."

Between the banter, Annabeth didn't notice the trio watching the banter in interest, like this would be a great tennis match. But her head snapped back, and she tried for a smile. "Sorry," She muttered, but the red-haired boy leaned in. "You fight _Hydras?" _He gaped, and Annabeth sighed. "And Furies, and Hellhounds, and Drakons, and Cyclopes- except for Tyson, of course-" She hastily added when she saw the look on Percy's face- "And Manticores, and Stymphalian Birds, and Telekhines, and- well, you get the point. I'd need a hundred arms to count every monster on my fingers."

The black-haired boy, Harry, looked interested and a tad grossed out, while the red-haired boy, Ron's, eyes were huge. Hermione looked fascinated and a bit curious, and she leaned in so close that Annabeth felt her breath on her cheeks. "Come on, we'll talk in the library." Annabeth's hand flew down to her shoe to make sure her bronze knife was intact, but then she felt a pang. How could she _not _trust a person so much like herself?

_Don't answer that, me, _she thought dryly as Hermione led her out of the hall. They walked with their two head close together, their hair almost tangling up with each other as Annabeth told her all about the monsters she had to face in her lifetime.

"In the Sea of Monsters, Percy actually summoned a _giant sea serpent._ The Sirens were horrible- I guess they made me stronger, but I would've drowned if Percy hadn't been there." Annabeth heard herself explaining, but Hermione screeched to a stop at a large double-door, and pushed it open. Annabeth heard herself gasp. There was so many books, so many _beautiful, wonderful _books! It was a huge, quiet space with a bunch of bookshelves labeled neatly. One read _Muggle fairy tales, _and she thought she catched a glimpse of _Cinderella _on the spine. "Do you fancy Percy?" She heard Hermione asking, and she whipped around to see Hermione peering at her, like she was some sort of interesting creature.

Annabeth felt her cheeks flame as red as Ron's hair. "No! Of course I don't!" She protested, but Hermione smiled wryly. "I can assure you I'll keep your secret safe. I have the same problem as you, actually." Annabeth followed her to a table, where they flopped down on wooden chairs. "A Cyclops actually kidnapped your satyr, Grover? How did he survive?" She heard Hermione asking curiously, and she slowly turned around in her chair. "He disguised himself as a lady Cyclops in disguise." She laughed, still remembering his tattered wedding dress.

Hermione gave a little laugh. "But didn't the Cyclops detect Grover by its smell? Cyclopes may be dumb, but they have a very sharp sense of smell." Annabeth sighed, and began to explain the whole thing. "Let me start at the beginning." She began, and then launched into the tale. She explained how they had hitched a ride on Luke, her former-friend-but-now-the-hosting-body-of-the-tita n-Kronos's ship, and how she, Delaney, Percy, and Tyson, Percy's half-brother who was a Cyclops, had started their forbidden quest to find the fleece to save their dying camp and to save Grover as soon as they fled the ship.

When she was done with her tale, Hermione sat there, gazing at her with an unfathomable expression. "That must've been… horrible," She smiled sympathetically, and Annabeth nodded, still shivering. "It's exciting, but you've been through so much, Annabeth. You know, you and I are quite similar." Hermione placed her hand gently on top of Annabeth's, and she smiled at her new friend.

**. . .**

**DELANEY'S POV (3****RD**** PERSON)**

Meanwhile, back at the Dining Hall, Delaney was admiring her blade, Oceanic, as it glinted in the candlelight, while the seven others were awkwardly making small talk with the two other boys- except for Clarisse, who had scooted closer to her as she filed her fingernails with the edge of her spear. "Ugh- they're making it So. Freaking. Uncomfortable!" She hissed to Delaney, who instantly nodded in agreement as she stuck her tongue out at Percy's back. "Okay, I'm going in." She finally muttered to Clarisse, who whisper-shouted, "No! That's suicide!"

"Clarisse, you'd do well to be the daughter of the god of drama," Delaney complained. "Besides, I'm going to ease the tension. Water can be calm and cool when it wants to be," She mumbled that last part under her breath and hesitantly took a few steps towards the group. "Yeah, when it isn't crashing against the shore in wild waves," Clarisse muttered as she stared after Delaney.

"Hello!" She smiled brightly at the two boys. Harry gave her a small smile, but his eyes- bright green- took in her appearance with deep depth. "My name is Delaney Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, hero of Olympus. It's very nice to meet you- I bet one of the Hecate kids would be squealing if they were here," She joked, but the boys stared at her blankly. Two red-haired boys silently crept up behind Ron. "Boo!" They both yelled, and Ron nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around.

"Think that's funny, do you?" He muttered angrily before storming off, and Harry gave her an apologetic smile as he walked after him. "Hello," The red-haired boys chorused, and the Stoll brothers stepped forward quickly, with sly grins on their faces.

"My name is Fred," One said gleefully, "And I'm George," The other grinned. "Pleasure to meet you!" They said in unison, still smiling. Connor and Travis shared a look before turning back to the twins. "I'm Connor," Said Connor, his eyes glinting, "And I'm Travis," Travis's voice was filled with mirth, "And we're the Stolls!" They both finished, and Connor quickly took something out of his pocket and pressed on the top, and confetti flew everywhere.

The four studied each other, and Delaney couldn't help giving out a little laugh. They were _so _similar, it was amazing they weren't cousins of some sort. Silena laughed quietly as she saw the four staring at each other and scooted closer to her two best friends, who were standing in the corner, admiring their weapons.

"Hey, girls!" Delaney glanced up and grinned at her friend. "Hey, Sil." Clarisse and her both chorused at the same time. "Do you think they're cute?" Delaney suddenly blurted out, and Silena flushed. "O-Of course not, Del! Why-Why'd you think that?" She stuttered, her cheeks now the color of the Weasleys' hair. "I don't know, Sil. You and Fred would make a pretty cute couple…" Delaney smiled lightly as Silena glared at her.

The four had instantly perked up and looked in their direction. Fred gave Silena a little wave and a teasing grin, while George was wiggling his eyebrows. Travis crossed his eyes at her, and Connor mouthed at her, _You feel the love?  
_Silena glared at them and instantly pounced, punching the Stolls' hard on their arms. "Ow!" They yelled in exaggerated shouts, and Delaney just smiled and let her eyes drift around. The four huge tables had _way _different people seated across from each other. The one on the left was covered with scowling, pale students who had green robes on that read in fancy, small script: Slytherin. A boy suddenly made eye contact with her, and she blushed. He was very, very, _very _attractive, with his pale skin and glinting pale blonde hair and sparkly gray eyes, and he smirked when he saw her blush.

The one next to that table were much different- cheerful smiles and loud laughs escaped from that table, and they were wearing rich reddish golden robes that, in loopy, large letters, read: Gryffindor. She felt her gut tugging at that one- she instantly thought of Camp, and when at dinnertime bustling sounds of laughter and taunts had escaped around the dining pavilion.

The one next to the Gryffindor's table were a bunch of pale people with their noses ducked in their books. The majority had thick books with them, and the ones that weren't were scribbling furiously down on paper with quills. They were dressed in silvery robes that read in a fast, quick scrawl: Ravenclaw.

The last one on the right was filled with smiling people, their faces glinting ruddy colors in the candlelight, and they were all laughing as they bantered with each other. They had bright yellow robes on that read in a large print: Hufflepuff.

Delaney's eyes suddenly locked with the black-haired, large-nosed man at the center table, and he scowled at her. There was almost a trace of vulnerability on his cold features, though, as he stared into her deep green abyss of eyes.

But then he scowled at her again, and she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Del, is that guy giving you any trouble? I swear, if he lays on hand on-" "I think I'm going to find Annabeth, alright?" Delaney said, her eyes trained on the door, her hand tightening her grip on Oceanic. "I'll come with," Percy jerked his head up from where he was talking with Harry, and Delaney let her eyes drift onto his face. He was actually beautiful, and he looked so vulnerable she wanted to throw her arms around him. He blushed as his eyes met hers, but she left her gaze drift lower and onto his lips, which were quite lovely, in her opinion.

"Okay." Delaney responded in a monotone and linked her arms with Percy's, her face expressionless. But as soon as they got out of earshot from the Great Hall she began to cry, slumping down near a wall. "Shh, shh, calm down," He crouched down and sat criss-cross against her, crushing her towards his chest lightly as he rubbed circles on her back soothingly.

"I- I want to go home!" She blubbered, and Percy pulled her tighter against him. "We'll go home soon, Del. Just calm down- shh, shh," Her shoulders were shaking with weeps. He calmly waited until she was done and then gave her a half-smile. "It's okay, Delaney. We'll be home soon and then we'll see Mom and-" "Oh my gods- Mom's going to _kill_ us!" She squealed, and before he knew it she had created a stream of water that suspended in the air, and flashed a drachma in the air. It vanished, and instantly showed them their mother, crying her eyes out at a table while Paul, her "friend", was comforting her and rubbing her back.

Her tears instantly dried as soon as she saw the shimmering faces of her children, and she quickly jumped up from the table. "Um, Paul, can you get me another tissue?" She squeaked, and he nodded and quickly went to get her tissue box, but not before leaving a quick kiss on the cheek. Delaney raised her eyes at her mom's flushing cheeks, and her blood started to boil. _Who does he think he is? _She thought angrily as she clenched her fists, and giving a side-glance at Percy she could tell he felt the same way.

"Hi, Mom," Delaney's voice was sour and angry, and her mother, Sally, winced. "Where have you been!? Do you realize how worried I was? I tried calling the police but Chiron stopped by and said it was a waste of time because you're in _England." _Sally exploded, her face hot with fury.

"Missed you too, Mom." Delaney mumbled as she studied her mom's face. She was as pretty as always- same bright brown eyes, same long brown hair, but bags were formed under her bloodshot eyes, and tear trails streaked her cheeks. "Of course I missed you!" Sally shouted, her eyes filling with tears, "I was so worried- I thought for sure that maybe you'd died or-"

She was interrupted because of the flood of Hogwarts students that came, chattering away, down the hall- but stopped when they saw the Iris Message. "Got to go, Mom, love you- and please don't worry any more about us; we'll be fine as long as we keep our blades- and minds- intact," Delaney assured her mom and quickly waved her arm over the mist, and it smashed like a thousand glass pieces. A hand suddenly laid on her shoulder- and she spun around, her blade at the person's throat.

She quickly stepped back, though, when she saw that the person was just the black-haired, large-nosed man she had made eye contact with in the Great Hall. He scowled at her. "I would prefer you try not to behead me when I make mere contact with you," He said in a low, dangerous voice, and she snorted. "You sound like Ares- or worse, Dionysus- when you're mad. _You punks are going down," _she imitated in a low, scruffy voice, and Percy snorted with laughter- but instantly stopped when he saw the look on the greasy-haired man's face.

"The headmaster would like a word with you and your little friends," He muttered, and then whipped away, down the hall, leaving Delaney and Percy no choice except to follow him.

**Okay, that kind of sucked even more then the last chapter. If you can, please review, and with that, I'm out! (P.S., RAVENCLAW FOREVER, BITCHES!)**

**Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**

**Lyricalyrics**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I was a bit pissed when I saw nobody reviewed, but whatever. IT'S NOT LIKE THE WRITER RACKING HER BRAIN OUT FOR A GOOD STORY CARES!**

… **Sorry. I'm just a bit pissed off, but not because of you guys. I have a majorly major project for school and it'll take about a week and we have only two freaking days…**

**Anyways, enough chit-chat. Here's your chapter! AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**. . .**

**Leo Valdez**

Leo was waiting impatiently as Dumbledore, or as Leo liked to call him, "Gandalf", explained everything about Hogwarts. The four creators who found Hogwarts- Salzar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor- were dead as Hades by now and the Houses were named respectively after their names. The first one, Slytherin, were a nasty sort of bunch, from what Leo could tell. The second sort, Ravenclaw, were okay, Leo guessed, but really boring and bookish. The third, Hufflepuff, looked like it was it was for weirdos who liked hard work, but the fourth made his mood a bit lighter.

Gryffindor seemed like the place to be- it was the House of Bravery, and Leo was plenty brave, in at least his opinion. If he was a wizard he'd desperately want to be accepted there. The doors suddenly flew open, and in came the ugly black-haired man with the overly large nose, and trailing after him were Percy and Delaney.

_Delaney. _She was in his mind, day and night. When he first saw her she thought she was the most beautiful thing in his life, but she showed little interest for his teasing and beat him up if he even tried to make a small little joke about her, which only turned him on even more. But his feelings for her gradually faded over the years, and he now only thought of her as a friend, or at least he wanted to.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" The twins chorused when they saw Dumbledore, and he gave them a bright smile. "Very funny." He chuckled, and the brother and sister gave each other grins. "I know- I was naturally born hilarious," Delaney said modestly, twirling a strand of her long, wavy black hair with one slender white finger.

Percy snorted, though, and she glared at him. Before the two could start fighting, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well," He smiled, and Leo felt an urge to touch his snowy white beard. "You're demigods. Fascinating! It's quite an honor," He gave a little bow, and Clarisse and Annabeth gave out two loud snorts.

"Au contraire," Delaney grinned, and Leo's heart thumped. "It's an honor to meet a _wizard _like yourself! A real, live, magical force of energy to be reckon with!" The eight other burst into peals of laughter, and Delaney shot them glares, but even Snape looked like he was fighting off a smile.

"Um, Gandalf, sir?" Leo coughed, and the eight snorted with laughter once more. "I know that you're probably distracted by Frodo and the ring, but I need to ask you _how this is even possible." _

"Maybe it isn't, my dear boy. Maybe this is just some trick of illusion brought onto our minds by a horrible thing that disrupted our past, and maybe we live in these worlds just to get out of the guilt from seeing our spouses die." Dumbledore said, and Leo squinted hard at him. "I have no idea to describe what I'm thinking of you, Gandalf." He drawled, and the nine giggled. "Perhaps 'Merlin, you're brilliant?'" Dumbledore suggested. Delaney smiled brilliantly at him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. You remind me so much of Chiron, and-" She pursed her lips, her eyes filling with tears. Then her expression suddenly changed. It was a sort of awe, and anger flashed in her eyes.

Leo turned around and gasped. Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Ares, Athena, and Poseidon all stood with small smiles on their faces, and Delaney let out an enraged yell. "You BASTARDS! How could you!? HOW COULD YOU TRANSPORT US HERE WHEN THERE'S A FUCKING WAR IN CAMP, AND EVERYBODY NEEDS US!? I hate you!" Leo watched in amazement as she cussed them to the deepest pits of hell. Poseidon grabbed her wrist gently, and began to speak softly. "Delaney, we had to-" "SHUT UP!" She yelled, and she started slamming her fists into his chest. It looked like it hurt.

Poseidon glanced nervously at Dumbledore and Snape, who were staring in awe of the scene. "Oh! Hello, I'm Poseidon. Sorry about this, she's usually not so cranky-"

"How would _you _know, huh? SEEING AS YOU SPEND ALL YOUR FREAKING DOWN WITH THAT UGLY WIFE OF YOURS, AND YOUR-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SON TRITON-" "Now wait just a minute, young lady!" Poseidon said sternly, and Delaney glared at him with pure hatred. "We'll talk about this later." Athena cut in, her words sharp. "We came here to talk about why you got transported here." They all gave a curt nod, and she smiled. "Very well. Your world-" She gestured to the demigods- "And your world-" She pointed to Dumbledore and Snape- "Are in different dimensions." They all drew in their breaths.

"Demigods, you were transported here to aid the Wizarding World to be free of Voldemort, who will join forces with Kronos."


End file.
